starwarsvariantfandomcom-20200214-history
An Old Thing
Star Wars Empire Ships In this wiki, if any one knows about another ship i have not put down, just tell me, but DON'T edit the entire thing...thx FIGHTERS: TIE: (meaning either Tacticle Imperial Enforcer, or Twin Ion Engine.) The TIE Fighter is the primary fighter for the empire. It's small size means it can out manuover other larger reble and pirate ships with ease, and, although not very powerful by it's self, they can be deadly in large groups. TIE Bomber: The TIE Bomber is , as the title says, a bomber version of the TIE fighter. It has strong armor and heavy weapons, but all that stuff makes the TIE Bomber a slow, unmanuoverable ship to pilot, and therefore quite easy to shoot down. The TIE Bomber usaly goes into battle with TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors to help protect them, so they can drop their payload on the enemy crusiers and capatal ships. TIE Scout: The TIE Scout is a slow "variant" of the TIE bomber. The TIE Scout is equipped with a LRSP (Long Range Sensor Probe) to scout out areas far from it without having to fly over the whole system. It is also equipped with a Hyperdrive so does not need to enter a larger ship with a hanger to fly from system to system. TIE Interceptor: The TIE Interceptor is a super fast, super strong fighter usally used for large fighter destruction or eleminating a tough fighter target. Their speed means they can easly outrun an X-wing if at full speed, and swiftly take out lone targets without the target fighter knowing. But their light armor means that they are not strong enough to take out larger crusiers. TIE Defender: The sleak TIE Defender was created to combat the skilled rebel pilots in one to one combat. They where first introduced to defend the Super Star Destroyer and the Death Star before and whilst the battle of Endor, and, because they are so expencive to make, they where only given to elite TIE Interceptor pilots. TRANSPORTS: Lamda-Class: The Lamda-Class is an officer transport used for transporting officers from ship to planet, or visa versa. It has two TIE laser cannons on the wings, and a missile lancher. Troop Transport: (i don't know the name...) The Troop Transport is used for transporting Storm Troopers to planets, and then back to main ship. It has two Particle cannons on the wings, a rotating blaster turret on the back, and homing missiles. CRUSIERS: Tartan Patrol Crusier: The Tartan may have a funny name, but it's real. The Tartan Patrol Crusier can take out enemy fighter squadrons with ease thanks to its rapid fire laser cannons. It can channel energy from it's shields and add them to the laser's fire power to make a less acurate, but more powerful, spread of laser fire. Acclamator Assault Ship: The Accamator has a long sevice record, dating back to the clone wars. It is stronger than the Tartan, as it has a hangar bay, a homing missile launcher, and can channel energy from the shields like the Tartan. ADVANCED CRUSIER: Interdictor Battle Crusier: The Interdictor is an advanced, expencive battle crusier that, in exchange for a hangar bay, has a missile lock destabaliser, and a hyper drive destabaliser. STAR DESTROYERS: Victory Star Destroyer: The Victory is a smaller version of the Imperial Star Destroyer, but just as strong. It has two hangar bays, two homing missile lanchers, an ion cannon, and turbo lasers. Imperial Star Destroyer: The strongest made ship, apart from the super star destroyer. It has three hangar bays, two ion cannons, four homing missile lanchers, a tractor beam, a hyper laser cannon, and turbo lasers.